Dude Whats up with the mask?
by Yroni
Summary: The former Konoha Rookie team are now ANBU with a mission. Protect 3 kids at a school called hogwarts, with them. the Sand sibs. Naruto Harry Potter crossover. NaruHina maybe oyher pairings. Rated T for violence and suggested adult themes.
1. Scaring the Shit out of the Wizards

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto let me cry in peace!!

AN: English isn't my native language. So if i misspelled i am sorry. This is my first ever fanfic so don't flame too much it will make me go emo. The Konoha nins are currently nineteen

Kankuro's 22 and Temari's 20 Garaa's nineteen too. Naruto killed Sasuke while trying to bring him back.

Regular talking: "Temari Drool"

Regular thinking: 'Temari Drool'

Kyuubi or Inner Sakura talking:** "Temari Drool"**

Kyuubi or Inner Sakura thinking: '**Temari Drool'**

**Ranks: All of the Konoha teams : ANBU( Naruto is commander, Sasukes dead. Killed by Naruto ), Sand Sibs: ANBU.**

'This will be real fun' was the first thought to cross his mind when hearing the mission brief. He was about to change his mind after 3 hours on a freaking train. 3 HOURS! That's way too much time for Naruto to sit still.

He sighed, his breath rebounded on the white mask covering his face, it smelt like ramen.

"I'm bored" he said. Naruto felt VERY uneasy when Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari, Kankuro and GARAA deathglared him(Garaa's deathglare is VERY unpleasant)

The only one not deathglaring was Hinata, Shino, and Chouji

Hinata would NEVER do that to Naruto. Shino just never showed emotion. And Chouji was busy stuffing his face with chips.

"Not anymore" he replied VERY fast.

He took his mask of and leaned against Hinata who blushed a little, years of working with him had almost made her stop blushing, not completely, but at least she didn't faint anymore.

"Neh, Hinata how do you think this Hoart place will be?"

" It's HOGWARTS Naruto-kun, and i don't know"

"You think they have ramen there, i didn't see a single ramen stand in that big city we where in?"

" I don't know Naruto-kun"

Naruto then stretched his arms out and yawned. His sleeves fell back showing off deep red wounds over his wrists and arms. Hinata gasped and got tears in her eyes. Naruto blushed and threw his sleeves back. Everyone was looking at him with grim looks.

"I'm taking a walk down the corridors" he muttered and left.

Hinata started crying as soon as he had left the compartment.

Sakura and Ino scurried up to comfort her.

It wasn't the fact that Naruto was injured that had pushed her over the edge it was the fact that the wounds were self-inflicted. Ino and Sakura calmed her down and then started talking why the Kyuubi wasn't healing him.

"It's probably because he mended with it." Sakura said the "Kyuubi's chakra is now his own so it can't heal him and stuff like that. Why would he cut himself though?"

"Sasuke" the Konoha nins said in unison. The Sand Sibs looked confused

"What the cute one?

"Hai." Sakura said

"What they were dating and they broke up or what?" Sakura sighed.

"If it was that easy"

"Whaddya mean then?

"Well Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru for power when we were twelve Naruto almost died trying to bring him back. Last year we set out to bring him back he wouldn't cooperate so we had to kill him. It was Naruto that killed him with his own hands, he was devastated, Sasuke was like his brother."

"Poor guy" Temari actually sounded genuinely sorry for him.

Garaa then stood up and walked out

* * *

He found Naruto on the roof gazing at the horizon. He sat down next to the blond and said 

"I know how it feels. Naruto looked up at him eyes red and puffy

"I killed my uncle when i was a kid. He tried to kill me too. Naruto then spoke up his voice cracking.

"I just can't forget when he coughed a mouthful of blood at me and thanked me. The last words he said was. Arigatou Naruto. Then he just went limp. Right there in my arms."

Some sand got out of Garaa' gourd and he lifted the blond boy to his feet and said

"Come now, you need to apologize to Hinata.

"Why?" he asked

"She started crying as soon as you left."

"Oh" came the reply "Ok"

* * *

They all watched when Naruto entered the compartment with eyes as puffy and red as Hinata's. 

"Gomen, Hinata i didn't mean to upset you. Hinata managed a smile and said

"It's okay Naruto, i shouldn't be so easily upset anyway, i am an ANBU, i should be used to it. Naruto didn't reply he just sat down next her. Twenty minutes later the train stopped.

Soon after that they heard hundreds of people outside they saw mothers hugging and kissing their children, younger siblings crying and fathers telling their children to be good. Naruto looked away, like the scene burnt his eyes.

"Well work time i guess" he said and pulled his mask on. Everyone followed his example

"You stay here i'll find the boy" He stood up and opened the window and jumped out. He took on his commander voice and bellowed

"ATTENTION!" everyone suddenly went quite and looked at him.

"Is there a Harry Potter here? A scrawny boy with messy hair and ugly glasses walked up too him

"That's me" he said hesitantly.

"Grab your friends your coming with me. I'll explain later." Harry walked up too a redheaded boy and a girl with brown bushy hair. They slowly walked up too him. He gestured for them to follow him onto the train they walked up to the compartment where the shinobi had been sitting

The sixteen year-olds got shocked when they saw eleven people dressed up as the blonde with different masks of porcelain. Ron then said

"Dude whats up with mask?" Naruto shrugged

"Part of the uniform" he replied

"TEAM" he bellowed "Masks off please. Everyone except Naruto took their masks off

"Harry can you introduce you and your friends please." He said with a nice voice and looked at them.

"Hello i'm Harry Potter." the boy with the glasses said

"Ron Weasly" the redhead said looking pale

"Hermione Granger. The girl said

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto ANBU in command over this team.

"Haruno Sakura medic.

"Yamanaka Ino interrogator"

"Nara Shikamaru team strategist."

"Akamichi Chouji regular ANBU."

"Inuzuka Kiba tracker."

"Hyuuga Hinata scout."

"Aburame Shino spy."

"Temari long range support."

"Kankuro regular ANBU

"Sabaku no Garaa Tokutei ANBU."

The teens still stared until Harry said

"Why are you here?"

"You have not been informed of this?" Naruto said

"No!" Came the reply. Naruto sighed, ramen smell again

"A man named Dumbledore signed a contract with us to guard you over this year."

"He did?"

"Hai"( No Harry doesn't know Japanese i know he just guessed what Hai means AN//) Harry looked perplexed but said nothing, Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Go get your bags the train's gonna get moving soon. Come back here when you have them you will be travelling with us. The teenagers complied and got their bags and returned.

"Good." Naruto gave them a smile unseen behind the mask, and sat down next to Hinata, when the trained started moving.

After half an hour the three teenagers understood that these people actually were human when Ino and Sakura started to gossip, Shikamaru played Go with Chouji and Garaa was reading some book in a language none of them understood. The rest started to talk. Naruto smiled when he noticed the teenagers expressions.

"Uzumaki" Harry looked at him.

"Please say Naruto where we are from the last name comes first,"

"Oh okay. May i ask something." Naruto nodded in approval.

"Where are you from?"

"Konoha" came the reply.

"Okay but what country?"

"Can't tell you, The location of the village must remain secret.

"Oh okay" He looked a little confused but sat down with his friends. Naruto thought about the mission.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAAN" He yelled walking trough the door, WHAM, and flew back out 

"NARUTO NO BAKA DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Itai" Naruto whimpered. Tsunade took a zip from a cup, Shikamaru didn't think it was coffe but didn't comment this.

"Mendokousai. Tsunade-Sama you had a mission for us."

"Hai your right as usual Shikamaru. Your mission is to protect a boy called Harry Potter and the school he attends to, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as some might have figured out by now it teaches magic"

"NANI" was heard from Naruto,

"Tsunade-Baa-chaan how much sake have you had today?" he giggled, WHAM, he flew out of the room and hit a wall.

"Itai" everyone sweatdropped again,

"Tell us about the school Tsunade-Sama" Shikamaru said.

"Well they teaches some kind of weird jutsus they use wands for though they call them spells, but you dont need to know that and i cant tell you about the terrain either as i haven't received any information on this, you will have to gather info yourselves, you will only need to pack clothes and weapon as food is given in three head-meals three times a day(DUH!), you will meet me here tomorrow at eight don't be late, and yes i mean you Naruto." Sweatdrops again.

"Any questions?"

"No" everyone said simultaneously

"Good remember eight tomorrow, IKUZE.

* * *

FLASHBACK OVER

* * *

Naruto felt himself drifting of to sleep.

* * *

AN/ Okay hope u like tell me what you think i'll probably write 2 more chaps but after that i wont continue if people dont tell me what they think of it. 

Explanations

Baka : Idiot

Sake : A kind of liquor

Ikuze : Go

Mendoukosai : Troublesome

Tokutei : Special


	2. Naruto Almost Drops a Ramen Cup DOOM!

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto leave me alone i wanna cut myself now, wait searches his pockets wheres my razor! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

AN: English isn't my native language. So if i misspelled i am sorry. This is my first ever fanfic so don't flame too much it will make me go emo The Konoha nins are currently nineteen

Kankuro's 22 and Temari's 20 Garaa's nineteen too. Naruto killed Sasuke while trying to bring him back.

Regular talking: "Temari Drool"

Regular thinking: 'Temari Drool'

Kyuubi or Inner Sakura talking:** "Temari Drool"**

Kyuubi or Inner Sakura thinking: '**Temari Drool'**

**Ranks: All of the Konoha teams : ANBU( Naruto is commander, Sasukes dead. Killed by Naruto ), Sand Sibs: ANBU.

* * *

**

Naruto opened his eyes, he was leaning into something warm he snuggled into the warmness and his eyes remained shut, afraid it may disappear he looked up,

"Hinata?" the white-eyed girl almost fell off the seat she had color usually reserved for tomatoes.

Kiba glared at him.

'Naruto-kun's so close to me. Oh no i'm gonna start stuttering again.' Hinata thought. She heard a voice in her head.

'Just don't open your mouth he doesn't mind' said the inner voice

'I can't do that!' She turned over to Kiba

"K-Kiba-kun c-c-can't you summon Akamaru i-i miss h-h-h-him."

"Sorry Hinata but he wouldn't fit in here."

Hermione suddenly looked up.

"I can fix that" everyone looked at her.

"Y-you can?. P-please do so it's cramped already" She mentally sighed with relief the stuttering had worn off.

Hermione waved her wand and the compartment stretched to the size of a small house(i don't know the incantation so Hermione knows non-verbal magic AN//). Everyone looked like they'd been hit with a club, with the exception of Garaa and Shino who just sat there emotion not bothering showing up at their faces. Hermione looked pleased

"Want some couches too?" Naruto nearly started bouncing and nodded excitedly. Hermione pulled out three pieces of clay, waved again and the three pieces started forming into three blue couches, with another wave of the wand the couches placed them selves to the walls. Everyone sat down comfortably while Kiba summoned Akamaru

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" he yelled and bit his thumb smearing blood over scroll, and a white dog the size of big wolf poofed to existence, Hinata instantly started scratching him behind the ears.

"Oi Kiba when did you get a summon scroll to Akamaru?" Naruto inquired

"Oh that my sis got it for me for long distance travelling when it would be troublesome to have him out" Naruto just nodded then suddenly Harry said something.

"Hey Naruto why haven't you showed us your face yet the others have so why not you" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Eeh forgot?" he said. Everyone sweatdropped EVEN SHINO AND GARAA.

'And he's the ANBU commander!' everyone thought simultaneously.

"NARUTO NO BAKA!" Sakura screamed and punched him in the stomach, he flew to the other side of the compartment. Hermione, Harry and Ron gasped and made a mental note NOT to cross her, but Naruto just got up and said.

"Itai Sakura-chan you almost broke my vest."

"Humph you deserved it being that stupid." Ginny and some her friends went into the compartment to check out the noise at that time

"Hi Harry, Ron and Hermione" she said and looked at them

"Hi Ginny they said simultaneously. Naruto spoke up

"Oi Harry you wanted to see my face huh." This odd remark got everyone looking at the smallest ANBU in the room, he took of his mask. Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the girls got anime style hearts in their eyes as they took in his appearance his happy cerulean eyes, the feminine shape of his face, the blond bangs hanging down in his face and the whisker marks on his cheeks. All the girls started moving against him like zombies, he looked confused

"What? Is there something in my face?" Sakura and Ino snickered while Hinata looked jealous.

"Looks like you got fanclub Naruto" Sakura and Ino said simultaneously

"Wha-What? Bu-But i'm not Sasuke.(Naruto doesn't go emo only thinking about him, it's thinking about him too much that makes that happen AN//) " He said looking almost scared. When one of the girls stretched out a hand at him he looked terrified.

Naruto being abused by the villagers when he was a kid was terrified from contact with people he didn't know unless fighting them, but know more than ten hands outstretched against him he looked terrified, when a hand touched his chest he flinched, but when it came clear to him the hand wasn't there to hurt him he relaxed and just said.

"Girls, girls relax now kay?" when he saw that none of the girls had a thought in their mind to relax he looked at Garaa.

"Umm Garaa could you help me out, please?" Garaa said nothing but sand flew out of his gourd and started pushing the girls out of the compartment, when they were out he closed the door.

Leaving the ANBU, Harry and Ron in the compartment, all the guys minus Shino and Garaa, plus Hinata looked at him jealousy showing in their eyes, while Ino and Sakura just snickered at him. Ron was the first to speak.

"Bloody hell Naruto you gotta teach me how to do that!" 

"What's with these western girls, none of the girls in Konoha has ever liked me!" Everyone except Naruto sweatdropped, looked at Hinata and thought 'WRONG!' Hinata blushed a little, 'They know! Oh how embarrassing'

Suddenly the train stopped at the platform.

"Seems like were here" Ron said Harry nodded and Hermione who had been let back in when promising not to fangirlish, transfigured the couches back to clay and undid the charm that was stretching the compartment

"Lead ahead Harry" Naruto said and took his mask on, the rest followed his example and put their masks on and followed Harry out of the train. The ANBU felt stares hitting their bodies but ignored them. They followed Harry to a line of carriages dragged by something that looked like dead rotten horses. Harry noticed that all ANBU tensed and reached for their weapons when they saw the horses Harry didn't blame them, they were very unnerving the first time he saw them too.

"It's okay" he said, the ANBU looked at him and nodded, they all climbed up and the carriage started off towards Hogwarts.

"Harry how long will this take?" Naruto said to the teenager

"About half an hour. Why?" Naruto smiled and took off his mask.

"Hey Hinata want some ramen?" Hinata thought about it.

"Yes please" was the answer. Harry who guessed ramen was some kind off Japanese snack got really surprised when Naruto pulled out a saucepan, a bottle of water and two cups of instant ramen, said.

"Naruto how are you gonna boil the water without an oven?"

"Like this" came the reply, he poured the water into the saucepan did the handsigns and said

"_Katon: Chibi Gokakyuu no Jutsu"(sp?)_and aimed the mini fireball at the bottom of the saucepan The water started to boil and he poured it into the cups of instant ramen. The wizard looked like they've been hit with a plank

"Bloody hell" Ron said(cant he say anything else?? AN//) Naruto gave one of the cups to Hinata and said.

"Itadakimasu." Then he started slurping ramen at an incredible speed

"Arigatou Naruto-kun." Hinata said. 

"We should be seeing Hogwarts soon" Harry said and the carriage took a turn

and the castle slid into vision.

Naruto almost, _almost _dropped his ramen

* * *

So another chappie done im very happy i will probably keep them short as this is my first ever fanfic and i have no experience! And if you haven't noticed this will be naruhina. Also i want votes about Hinata's pet name it can be anything from just hina-chan to little-pumpkin-receiver-of my-undying-love-for-you-chan! . . . Oookay so maybe not but still gimme some ideas. And one last thing reviews speeds me up better then 2 kilos pure caffeine. now it says the first chapter got 2 reviews but i can only see one(maybe im just being nooby)but still i wanted to answer . . . but someone else wanted to tell you and here he comes IKUZE

"DYNAMIC ENTRY. RasenganFin YOUR REVIEW BURNS ME WITH IT'S WILD FLAMES OF YOUTH!!! Gai screamed with fire in his eyes entering a 'Good Guy Pose(TM)'

"COME HERE AND LET ME EMBRACE YOU AS A REWARD FOR THE BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH!!!!!"

"Oh shit my reviewer" Yron33 screams and rips up a Tec9 machine pistol and empties 2 mags in his face!

"Yo RasenganFin you okay! Oh shit he's in shock better get him to the hospital"steals a car and drives to the hospital

Well nuff said from me Ja Ne

Explanations

Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Summoning Technique

Katon : Chibi Gokakyuu no Jutsu : Small Grand Fireball Technique 

Baka : Idiot

Itadakimasu : Phrase you say before starting to eat

Arigatou : Thank you


	3. Uzumaki Naruto Inner Demon, and Ninja

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, Well even if I don't have a razor is still have my über-ninja skills I'll just I'll just shove a Rasengan down my throat that'll seriously mess up my intestines. Well here goes nothing

" RASENGAN! Huh? RASENGAN! WTF!? RASENGAN! Oh shit I forgot I'm not Naruto'tebayyOO00oo. . .hit with sedative and carried by with big men in white clothes.

AN: English isn't my native language. So if I misspelled I am sorry. This is my first ever fanfic so don't flame too much it will make me go emo The Konoha nins are currently nineteen

Kankuro's 22 and Temari's 20 Garaa's nineteen too. Naruto killed Sasuke while trying to bring him back.

Regular talking: "Temari Drool"

Regular thinking: 'Temari Drool'

Kyuubi or Inner Sakura talking:** "Temari Drool"**

Kyuubi or Inner Sakura thinking: '**Temari Drool'**

Transformed Naruto Talking: _"**Temari Drool"**_

**Ranks: All of the Konoha teams : ANBU( Naruto is commander, Sasukes dead. Killed by Naruto ), Sand Sibs: ANBU.

* * *

**

'It's a freaking castle' Naruto thought 

'I thought it would be like the academy but bigger . . . BUT A FRICKIN CASTLE. How are we gonna keep watch of a whole castle _including _school-grounds!' Naruto thought seeing a HUGE headache with his name on it. The next thing he noticed is that there was a HUGE Genjutsu surrounding this castle.

"Sakura-Chan!" She nodded, he was right she had felt it too.

'Shit WHO in the nine layers of hell had enough chakra for a Genjutsu this big.' He was getting concerned now, he now knew this wouldn't be the piece-a-cake mission he thought it would be.'

"Naruto-kun there's a giant Genjutsu on the castle. Hinata said.

"I know, the one who did this probably have chakra reserves even to rival mine, but it's not so well hidden though, even I noticed, I think even Chouji noticed and he's the weakest one in Genjutsu here. He looked curiously at Chouji who nodded at him.

"Umm Naruto?" Harry said looking at the blonde.

"Hai Harry-san." He answered.

"What is Genjutsu?" He said looking confused.

"Well its the technique to create illusions to put it bluntly. There's an Genjutsu set on this castle though it's very poorly performed."

"Oh" was about all Harry got to say before being cut of by Hermione who apparently had been listening.

"What do you mean poorly performed! That illusion was set up by the greatest wizard to ever live Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts." She said looking as if Naruto's offended her."

"Well I was saying it's poorly performed because even a lower level Chuunin would be able to sense it. Heck even a Genjutsu specialized Gennin would see trough it, but I give for granted that the Genjutsu is big, that man Dundlerbloreber ("It's DUMBLEDORE Naruto-kun (well guess who that was AN//))".Must have big chakra reserves, hell they're probably just a little smaller than mine, and I had chakra reserves double of that of a Jounin when in was still a Gennin." He finished looking a little proud when Hinata nodded approvingly at him.

"Umm Naruto?"

"Hai"

"What's gennin, Chuunin, Jounin and chakra?"

"Well Gennin, Chuunin and Jounin would translated to English be low-ninja middle-ninja and high-ninja in respective orders. And chakra is the energy that generates when mixing your spiritual and physical energy, focusing this energy with handseals and saying the techniques name loud can help you mould the chakra in very complicated ways thus creating fire to breath at an enemy, electricity to attack, shooting air bullets on them and even create small lakes to drop on them, though only very advanced water type users can do this as it requires a very good control over your chakra, while the fire and electricity styles need more power than control, I for an example is more suited for fire and electricity while Sakura-Chan is better suited for water style jutsus as her control is far greater than mine."( Is Naruto OOC? I don't think he is as he is an ANBU now AN//)

Hermione looked very interested and made a mental note to talk with Naruto about this, and create a fanclub for him, Ron looked like he'd been hit with a club, he usually does that, and Harry looked curious.

"Hey Naruto one last question and I think I got it all."

"Shoot!" the blond kitsune replied.

"What's a Jutsu?" he asked trying not to sound stupid

"It's Japanese for technique.

"Oh." Harry said.

'That was interesting.' He was about to ask Naruto something when he heard him talking to that girl that seemed to blind who did now have veins showing off around here eyes.

"Their tenketsu are clogged and swollen from disuse they have about 2-3 open in their hands and arms, and there's something else bothering me."

"What is it Hinata?" he said processing the information he had got.

"Their chakra levels are so low they don't even have enough chakra for a bunshin, if they tried it would be lethal, they would immediately die from chakra depletion, and still, you saw what Hermione did on the train." He nodded

"Well, we'll have to look into this later." He said giving her his patented foxy-grin that always made her heart melt.

"Oi Naruto were here!" Kiba yelled to him as the carriage stopped outside the castle. They all made mental maps of the surroundings every little rock and bush were important seeing as they were professionals they DID NOT want to loose their dignity tripping over a fricking rock the chances were about one to million that'd ever happen but still. The ANBU and the Golden Trio (I'm tired of writing the teenagers or Harry, Ron and Hermione and in like every other fic they say the golden trio. . . So . . . yeah AN//) walked up to the heavy wooden door with student's all around them, all avoiding them except one bunch, seven mainly unpleasant types started walking up to them.

* * *

"So they've finally placed you under arrest haven't they." A boy with a oily back-slick said. Naruto's fun-sense tingled and he held up hand signaling to the others to step back and not intervene.

"These are special guards to keep Harry safe Malfoy." Ron said his face as red his hair.

"Let's test them, boys." He commanded. As soon as one of the boys had set his hand on his wand Naruto threw 7 Shuriken and severed a lock of everyone's hair everyone looked shocked but Malfoy just started screaming at him.

"I'm a pure-blood wizard from on of the oldest and most honored families you cant do this to me!"

"You mean your inbred, if you are inbred ; poor you know I wasted enough time on you."

'Hey Kyuubi could you lend me some chakra, not much just you know enough to change my appearance.'

**'For what kit don't tell me your scaring that kid up just to put on a show for the kids.'**

'No why would, listen furball this kid is annoying and I never want him in my face again so could you just help me out?'

**'Okay kit here ya go'** The rests of once oh so mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune exclaimed.

All the students watched as Naruto ripped his mask of with a clawed hand, what they saw under made many of the younger students shiver. His by the fangirls oh so adorable whiskers was fuller and more pronounced, the fangs was longer and sharper, his shoulders disconnected and he dropped down to all fours. And the eyes, the eyes were blood red with black slits instead of pupils, he used the _Henge_ to sprout a fox tail and give himself foxes ears and the voice changed to from the happy young one it was before, now it was a sound of utmost and barely controlled feral rage. The ANBU looked at him amused, he was going to make their work A LOT easier by scaring the shit outta these particular students. "_**I never want to see you in my face again, and if you touch the Potter boy I SADLY will have to rip you to piece and present you to HELL**"_ He looked ready to attack the Malfoy when he released all the killer intent he could muster directly at the poor boy, who immediately wet himself.

"**_Drag him out off my face!"_** he commanded a young Slytherin who immediately dragged his comrade away from the enraged beasts presence.

Naruto was pleased with the reaction he'd created and suppressed the chakra and slowly undid the _Henge _so it looked like the tail and ears grew into his body. When he was normal again he looked at his team, they smiled at him and smiled he smiled back. He took on his fox mask again and shouted.

"ATTENTION" everyone looked at him, silence falling over them.

"Me and my teams MAIN objective is to protect Harry Potter, our SECONDARY one is to protect the school, that means, that if anyone involved in the secondary objective tries to hurt Harry Potter me and my team will not hesitate to kill you if we deem necessary. We are humans and people like you so we will not be totally heartless, you shall feel no fear from having us around as long as you remember to be polite and that we are here to protect the school. Questions?" he said looking at the crowd he saw a hand go up rather hesitantly.

"Yes?" he said looking at the little boy.

"What kind of magic was what i have never seen anything like it?" he said looking amazed, an approving sound was heard trough the crowd, proving that most people had been wondering.

"That was not magic. We are not witches nor wizards we don't have wands either" Most of the people was staring at him, had that monster really been the cute guy with a fanclub? Where those people really muggles? Everyone's thought's were interrupted by a an old woman in her late 50:s with a stern look on her face

"Students follow me" she said.

* * *

The ANBU were amazed but they hid it from the students.

When they stepped in there was a giant hall with four very big hourglasses in different colors.

"First years you wait in the hall." The first years looked very nervous. Harry suddenly remembered his sorting when he thought it was all a mistake and he would have to be sent back to the Dursleys. The new students were sorted and the feast was eaten everyone knew that the REAL speech was close. The Headmaster talked about something's no one gives a rats ass about (cuz i havent slept 32 hours AN//) then the topic went to The Konoha ANBU(well really they were not only Konoha Shinobi but the Headmaster said so and the sand-nins didn't have anything against it as they wished to keep a low profile.

"These are dangerous time's and Hogwarts need stronger safety."

'But they are muggle's' echoed trough every student's head.

"I know that there are some doubts about the guards magical ability, but they are Konoha Shinobi. Shinobi translated to Ninja!"

* * *

Im sorry i dont think it was good but it'l get better i promise now some replys

Rakiri1991: yes i do seem to have thing for her don't i? well consider her my 2:nd favorite blonde.(i'l give ya a hint the first one has whisker marks)

To everyone that want to know why garaa isn't Kazekage. well it's because he couldn't go on a mission like this if he was he would have to remain i suna :(

The Black Company: you are right they are hard to find i hop u think this is one of the good ones

and extra : flaming isn't forbidden flame if you wish, if you do i can sit her and laugh at your sad life.


	4. Attacked by 'WTF' a TREE

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, KILL ME I DON'T OWN HIM"

AN: English isn't my native language. So if I misspelled I am sorry. This is my first ever fanfic so don't flame too much it will make me go emo The Konoha nins are currently nineteen

Kankuro's 22 and Temari's 20 Garaa's nineteen too. Naruto killed Sasuke while trying to bring him back.

This is the sixth year at Hogwarts.

Regular talking: "Temari Drool"

Regular thinking: 'Temari Drool'

Kyuubi or Inner Sakura talking:** "Temari Drool"**

Kyuubi or Inner Sakura thinking: '**Temari Drool'**

Transformed Naruto Talking: _"**Temari Drool"**_

**Ranks: All of the Konoha teams : ANBU( Naruto is commander(How the fuck did that happen??), Sasuke's dead. Killed by Naruto ), Sand Sibs: ANBU.

* * *

**

"Ninja's" echoed around room. Some people sounded amazed while others were snickering. Naruto said.

"Follow me" and walked up to the headmaster, when he was there, Naruto held up a handseal.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_ Ten shadow clones appeared, and spread out all around the room. Then he grabbed five shuriken and five kunai from his pouch, and jumped high into the air, he took aim and released them all at once, all the weapons hit the mark and the clones poofed away.

Students cheered and through out the room you heard thing's like.

"Awesome"

"Bloody hell" Naruto guessed that was Ron. (Ron's a retard all he does in every book is being angsty about him not being cool and saying bloody hell!) The ninjas bowed and returned to their seats.

Dumbledore looked amused.

"Well now that you are warm and fed and probably sleepy I will not hold you from your beds. Prefects show the first years to the dormitories, good night"

* * *

The Shinobi followed the Golden Trio to the dormitories, a lot of times on the way the ninjas got kinda freaked out by the paintings. Hermione already had the password.(don't ask me how AN//) 

"Naruto, the paintings seems impressed by your little show, the password's Kage Bunshin." The ninjas sweatdropped.

"Hermione an academy student can do that, well not the Kage Bunshin but destroying them like that." Hermione looked perplexed but said nothing.

"Kage Bunshin" she said to a painting of a fat lady sleeping. The painting woke up. And opened up, revealing a tunnel.

"We go first" Naruto said and the shinobi started moving through when they almost were at the end, Naruto held up a hand, with three fingers up.

'one, two three' the shinobi thought and flickered into the room, it was clear.

"It's clear." Someone shouted to the student's who crawled into the common room to see that a new door with a kanji on it, the students guessed the ninja would sleep there, the ninja knew they would sleep there as the kanji in question means dormitory and they were pretty sure that the Hogwarts students didn't read kanji.

* * *

"Who takes the first watch" Sakura asked. 

" I can take all watches seeing as I don't sleep that wouldn't be a problem" Garaa said, Harry looked at him.

"You don't sleep?"

"No" came the answer.

"Why?"

"Because when if i did the demon that's sealed in me would take a hold of my body and destroy everything and everyone in it's path."

"Bloody hell" Ron said.

"Ok who will patrol the corridors tonight?" Sakura said. Naruto and Hinata held their hand's up. Sakura and Ino mentally squealed. Kiba glared.

'At last, you just watch me i'm gonna get those two together before the end of the year' Sakura and Ino thought until they were interrupted by a little first year emo singing.

"CRAWLING IN MY SKIN THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEAL FEAR -" WHAM. He hit a wall and saw. . . Sakura slowly walking against him and putting on her gloves.

"Your right they wont."

"Umm Hinata maybe we should get out of here.

"Hai Naruto-kun."

The two Konoha nins exited the common room and started patrolling the corridors.

* * *

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" About 40 shadow clones appeared. "Okay guys, just wander around if you see something weird just dispell yourselves." The clones nodded and ran of. 

"Let's go out" Naruto said.

"Hai Naruto-kun." Hinata responded, so they walked out to the school grounds. They walked down to the lake they saw earlier, Naruto sat down.

"Hinata can you scan you the place?" She nodded

"Byakugan" She said as the veins around her eyes bulged out. 

"No there's nothing out of place."

"Okay good" the suddenly something snapped in his head and an indescribable pain shot trough his head, he grabbed his head and screamed. Hinata was looking at him with tears rolling down her cheeks, then she grasped the situation and fell to her knees next to him.

"Naruto-kun! Hello!"

'Shit he isn't responding' She gathered chakra to her hand, they started to glow, she put them over his head and started to scan him.He passed out.

* * *

He woke up in fairly familiar place, his mindscape, he walked down the corridor he had walked down so many times to the cage he had walked down too so many times, he stopped in front of the bars.

"HEY FURBALL WHAT DO YOU WANT, I WAS BUSY!"

"**Oh flirting with Hyuuga were you?" **the kitsune asked in a sly voice.

"N-No. So what do you want?"

"**Oh i just finished something for you."**

"What" he asked.

"**A summoning scroll"**

"Ooh to what animal" Kyuubi sweatdropped

"**TO WHAT ANIMAL FOXES OF COURSE YOU BAKA, I AM A NINE-TAILED FOX AIN'T I!"**

"Umm oops didn't think about that." He said sheepishly.

"**Aargh just, just take the scroll and get out the Hyuuga's crying."**

"OK OK don't wriggle the tail." The fox wriggled it.

"**ARGH GET OUT!"

* * *

**

Hinata was just about to make a bunshin to send up to the castle when he woke up.

"A-Ano Naruto-kun w-what happened?"

"That baka-fox wanted to chat, look what he gave me." He said and showed her a scroll in his hand. Hinata recognized it as a summoning contract scroll. "Ano Naruto-kun to which animal is it?"

"Foxes." He said and gave her the foxy smile (**_TM)_, **he opened the scroll and wrote his name with a little blood from his thumb

'Why didn't i think of that, the Kyuubi no _Kitsune _gave it him, ooh he's gonna think i'm stupid now' She looked at him as he smeared some left over blood over his hand and said.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_ A fox appeared, it wasn't bigger than a regular fox proving he needed a scout.

"KAWAII" Hinata burst out.

"Hey what's your name? Naruto asked the fox.

"Issoku" the fox said bowed.

"I'm N-" Naruto began.

"Your Uzumaki Naruto."

"How d-" he said just to be cut off again

"You have the smell off the master fox in you and he was sealed in Uzumaki Naruto." The fox answered.

"Oh okay, your pretty fast huh?( This is a dumb joke! but i just had to put it in, issoku is Japanese and means fast, that's why Naruto asked AN//)

"The fastest" he said. Naruto didn't doubt this.

"Issoku can you help me out i need to patrol the castle but i'm lazy so . . . you do it for me."

"Hai hitoritenka." (hitoritenka: being the sole master of the situation; reigning supreme; standing unchallenged)(i think it's used that way i didn't research it grammar is boring if it's wrong it ain't that important anyway AN//)

"Ehh just say Naruto no need to go all formal kay?"

"Hai." Came the reply.

"Okay dismissed"

"Hai" the fox said before it dashed of at an amazing speed it was probably 5 times as fast as Lee without weights with the fifth gate open(think chuunin exams) not that Naruto could tell as it looked like the fox just had disappeared. He looked like he'd been hit in the face.

"NANI. He really was fast, huh Hinata."

"Yeah."

"Hey Hinata you remember the Bikochuu (sp?)?" mission(sadly this is in the anima, sorry manga readers the technique i'm talking about has an explanation at the bottom)

"Hai Naruto-Kun." Hinata looked a little perplexed.

'Why would he bring that up now, that was so many years ago.'

"Did you show your father that technique you invented?"

"Yes." She answered.

"What did he say about it?" he asked Hinata never actually told him and he hadn't remembered to ask her.

"Well he said he was very proud." She said and blushed at the memory.

"He said that was the only one in 10 years to invent a completely new Byakugan-based technique, i was very happy, Neji-nii-san was proud too."

"That's great Hinata-chan" Naruto said, not even noticing the added suffix, Hinata did though and looked like all her blood had rushed up to her head.

"Ne Hinata-chan you having a fever?" he looked concerned.

"N-no Naruto-kun i'm f-fine thanks."

"OK, wanna take a walk?" 

"Hai." She said.

* * *

They walked around the grounds chatting, until they walked by a big willow.( Wanna play "guess the tree") They were interrupted from their little chat when the tree . . . attacked.

'WTF? (O.o)' Was pretty much all that got trough their head when Hinata got hit over the knee by a branch two times thicker then Naruto's arm. She fell, unable to evade as she was taken completely by surprise.

"Hinata-chan!" he jumped up to her evading branches and wines, he picked her up bridal style and jumped out of the trees range.

Naruto looked very concerned as he ran to the castle. Hinata looked like all her blood had been flowed up to her head.

'He's carrying me.' Of course he had carried her before, but most of those times she had been unconscious, except from some pain in the knee she was feeling great.

She felt so protected in his arm's, like nothing could hurt her, it made her so calm.

"Hinata-chan how's your knee?"

"I-i d-d-don't think i-i-it's too b-bad." She said.

"Well let's get Sakura-san to look at the knee."

"O-okay N-Naruto-kun." She said.

Sakura was having a nice dream, she was beating the shit out of a guy that had pinched her ass when she was picking up a 10 yen coin. She heard a crash when the door was kicked up to the kunoichis dormitory, she was amazed by what she saw, Naruto was carrying Hinata bridal style.

'Aren't they going a little fast forward?' Naruto set Hinata down on her bed and ran up to her.

"Oi Sakura-san can you take a look at Hinata's knee?"

"Hai" Sakura ran up to the Hyuuga heir.

"What happened" she asked the two as she started to heal Hinata's knee.

"We were attacked."

"What! By who."

"Umm . . ."

"NARUTO!"

"A tree"

"NARUTO!"

"No Sakura-chan Naruto's right, we were actually attacked by tree."

'WTF (O.o)'

"A tree, your kidding?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Nope a tree" Naruto said. Sakura sighed.

"This place is weird. So all done"

"Arigatou Sakura-chan" Hinata said.

"No problem."

"Okay i'm going to bed, see you two" the blonde said and exited the girls room.

* * *

As he went in to the guys room he saw that Kiba still was up.

"Yo Kiba can't sleep?" Naruto asked as he started to change into pajamas. Akamaru sniffed into the air, and barked something to Kiba. Kiba deathglared him.

"Akamaru says you got Hinata's smell all over you."

"Yeah i carried her over here. We were attacked by a frickin tree, the first thing i'm doing in the morning is shoving a nice rasengan through it."

"A tree? Naruto that's a stupid excuse even for being you. Tell me the truth!"

"Seriously Kiba i'm not lying, go ask Hinata yourself she shouldn't be sleeping yet."

"I'll ask her in the morning i'm gonn-"

"Do nothing at all because i'm not lying!" He said and went to sleep.

* * *

Author's notes

* * *

"Ok another chappy finished. YAY! oh shit Lee heard me RUN!" 

"HAVE YOU FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRIT IS SETTING THE ROOM ON FIRE! LET'S DO 500 PUSH-UPS SIT-UPS AND SQUATS! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10 . . .

"You do that, i have too uh feed my cat, yeah bye."

Runs

"Phew we got away" smiles at the reviewers

"I am so glad you all reviewed, i'm getting so much positive responses so i'm trying to write as fast as i can. we'll my school break is coming to an end but don't, fear as i don't do my homework i should be able to give you a chapter every day, or each other day, i use reviews as ecstasy! The one with the best review gets a cookie! I am glad to see that many liked the "scaring Malfoy" part so much, i liked it too and i am very proud of it.

Another i wanna know if you think that was fluffy, and if it was, was it good?, and is it weird of me to listen to stuff like cannibal corpse: Fucked by a Knife or Slayer: Death's head while writing fluff(i guess it is), if the fluff part was good im gonna continue with that if it wasn't im gonna listen to umm insert romantic singer or band here

Now i found out Hinata's pet name Itoshii-chan (he won't say every time)

Itoshii : lovely; sweet; precious; adorable. 

Now lets the explanation's of hinata's technique to the manga readers cuz well i dont think its in the manga at all of course i haven't read after chp 270 yet soo yeah.

Explanation : Hinata focuses chakra from the tenketsu in her palms and have the chakra forming two laser-like thin chakra beams wich she can use to cut projectiles in the air. Umm well that's all from me bows

"Ja Ne"


	5. Blooded Tears

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto let me cry in peace!!

AN: English isn't my native language. So if i misspelled i am sorry. This is my first ever fanfic so don't flame too much it will make me go emo The Konoha nins are currently nineteen

Kankuro's 22 and Temari's 20 Garaa's nineteen too. Naruto killed Sasuke while trying to bring him back.

Regular talking: "Temari Drool"

Regular thinking: 'Temari Drool'

Kyuubi or Inner Sakura talking:** "Temari Drool"**

Kyuubi or Inner Sakura thinking: '**Temari Drool'**

**Ranks: All of the Konoha teams : ANBU( Naruto is commander,( Sasukes dead. Killed by Naruto ), Sand Sibs: ANBU.

* * *

**

Hinata was running. She was running from an enemy hidden in darkness, the urge to kill emanating from it was enough to make her, an ANBU run like a little scared gennin. Then Naruto grabbed her hand, she swung around to face him and tripped onto him, he fell on his back Hinata landing on him.

"Hinata-ch-" was all he got to say before his lips was caught in a kiss, a kiss as gentle as the mind of the petite girl lying on him, he was just about to put his arms around her neck when she started coughing blood.  
"HINATA-CHAN!"

"Aroigatou Naruto." She said and went limp. He screamed. He screamed in anger, fear, pain and sorrow. He was awake now, but he was still screaming, all the Konoha shinobi was gathered around him, looking scared.

"Naruto what happened?" Shikamaru said.

"It's nothing just a nightmare.". they looked at him.

"Seriously it was just a nightmare, just let me sleep."

"Okay." Sakura said.

"Goodnight." The girls walked out to their dorm while the guys laid down on their respective beds.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the room and towards the bathroom. When he was there he pulled out a kunai(they _are _ninjas they're always armed AN//) and brought it down to his wrist. The blood was dripping to the floor. He didn't care, he was just cutting and cutting and cutting. The pain freeing his mind from the dream.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto turned around to see Hinata looking at him, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why do you hurt yourself?" he looked at her.

"I just want to get away. . ." she took a hold of the unharmed arm and dragged him into a embrace. The dam holding his feelings burst showering his mind, tears started forming in his eyes.

He started crying out nineteen years of pain onto her shoulder. They sank to their knees, she was cradling him now and he was just crying. He was thinking about the villagers calling him demon, refusing to let him buy clothes at a decent price, how they were ganging up in him in dark alleys beating him and the people trying to kill him if the ANBU hadn't reluctantly saved him. How he had always been the dead-last.

Hinata was shocked, she had knew for long that the younger Naruto had been a mask, but this much pain.

'No one deserves this, those idiotic villagers.' She thought looking at the blonde boy. He had always been strong but now seeing him crying like this. Hinata felt like her heart had been stabbed multiple times. Her nightgown was soaked with tears and Naruto wasn't stopping anytime soon. When he finally did he slowly rose to his feet and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan." He said and walked away. Hinata just sat there looking after him.

"Aishiteru Naruto-kun."

* * *

Naruto was going to bed when he felt Kiba looking at him, he sighed.

"Kiba i'm not in the mood for this nor do i have the energy just let me sleep." Kiba glared at him.

"Well we wouldn't have to do this if you didn't go around stealing other peoples girls!"

"Kiba i'm not interested in Hinata that way."

"**You sure of that kit?"**

'Shut up you idiot fox, yes i'm sure.'

'Or are you?' a little voice in his mind said.

"What do you mean with that? Her smell is all over you. Again, and you smell like!" Kiba sniffed.

"Blood. Naruto why are you smelling blood? What did you do at the bathroom?"

"Nothing" Naruto answered and put his arms behind his back as casually as could, hoping Kiba wouldn't notice. Kiba grabbed his arms and looked at them, they were bloody from the shoulders down.

"Naruto i-i'm sorry i was so angry i didn't notice."

"Notice what?" a tired voice said.

"Nothing, its fine, go to bed Shika." Shikamaru looked at him.

"Naruto your sleeves are bloody from the shoulders down. You seriously thought i wouldn't notice?" aforementioned man said.

"Umm . . ."

"Baka." He said and went back to sleep." Kiba didn't really feel like arguing anymore so he just said goodnight and went to sleep. Naruto lied down in his bed.

'What if i really like Hinata-chan' he thought.

'i'll think of this tomorrow i need to sleep now.' He yawned and stretched his arms up into the air, he saw the cuts.

'Hinata-chan'

* * *

AN: Hello i am soo glad you review seriously i just go like "YES THEY LIKE THE STORY!!!" "i cant tell you how it feels." "i am sorry the update was late but i got the no computer punishment for not cleaning my room aaand i just bought a nintendo wii and its very very fun but here you have chapter, short but sweet . . . at least in my opinion

Kunoichi-hinata14: heres a chocolate piece for you.


End file.
